una parte de mi vida
by Maria J
Summary: sasuke nos cuenta un poco sobre su vida..de sus errores,de las cosas que hizo bien..sus amigos..un poco de todo..pasen y lean


**Una parte de mi vida**

Por:

María J

-----

Ya habían pasado 3 años desde que volví a Konoha

Se preguntaran si mate a mi hermano, púes les diré que no. tras tanto tiempo entrenando para volverme mas fuerte y al fin matarlo, no puede, ni siquiera se porque ese algo me evitaba matarlo, decidí que por primera vez en mi vida iba ha hacer lo que me dictara el corazón deje al lado el odio la venganza todo, hay fue cuando me di cuenta que mis amigos tenían razón, después que me vengara no iba hacer feliz y menos mientras trate de que esta se cumpla

Decidí volver a el lugar que me vio nacer y crecer, donde tuve, no, tengo buenos amigos, pensé que ellos me odiaban, que me aborrecían, que no me querían ver, después de todo los que les hice. Dejar a Sakura en ese banca fue el pero erro de mi vida y nunca me lo perdonare. Tratar de matar a mi mejor amigo, solo para probar que yo era mas fuerte que el. pero sin embargo cuando llegue a la aldea, si todos se quedaron sorprendidos de verme hay, pero no paso mucho tiempo, en que dentro de la multitud salieran dos personas , mis amigos, se acercaron lentamente Asia mi, temiendo de que solo fuera una jugarreta de su imaginación, cuando quedamos los tres, frente afrente iba hablar, pero no de me dio chance ya que los dos me estaban abrazando, estaban llorando de alegría al verme, nos quedamos un rato así, Uds. dirán esto es raro en ti Sasuke Uchiha, pero por lo que pase en esos años logre valorar lo que tenia, quería salvar esa amistad que teníamos y el amor que sentía Asia la que antes era mi compañera.

Me recibieron en la villa, claro estuve un tiempo vigilado y haciendo trabajo comunitario, pero me sentía feliz de estar de nuevo con las persona que me aprecian, solo me quedaba una cosa de para hacerme feliz, y era tratar de conquistar a Sakura. le pedí consejos a todos a ino, tente, Hinata, neji, a shikamaru hasta le pedí consejos a ero-sennin como le decía Naruto, pero estos se negaron al dármelos diciendo que Sakura había cambiado y que no querían verla sufrir de nuevo por mi culpa, ellos sabían que yo la amaba no la amo, pero todo tenia que correr por mi cuenta, ellos no querían involucrase en esto y ya se la razón verdadera de porque no lo hicieron, simplemente ella me la tenia que decir.

Pasaron los mese y hacia todo lo posible, le regalaba flores, peluches, chocolates, la invitaba desayunar, almorzar, cenar, pero tras q trascurría el tiempo me di cuenta que mis amigos no me habían mentido, ella había cambia en todos sus aspectos, por fuera ere una mujer hermosa, su cuerpo era envidiable, tenis sus curvas bien definidas, su cabello ya no lo tenia corto, desde que lo vi al marchame, no ahora lo llevaba largo, como en los viejos tiempos, sus ojos verde jade ,en cierta forma seguían igual con su brillo característico de felicidad ,pero note que cuando ella me veía, no era de la misma forma de antes, me miraba con carriño, pero no el que yo quería, si me seguía tratando se Sasuke-kun ,se preocupaba por mi pero, ya no se la pasaba al pendiente de lo yo hacia, también me regañaba cuando peleaba con Naruto como en los viejos tiempos con el clásicos insulto dobe por mi parte y el teme por la de el, al principio de esto, si me extraño su actitud, pero ahora me doy cuanta porque era

También en sus mentes rondara si me arriesgué

Pues si después de un año y medio de mi llegada, invite a Sakura a cenar y ella como en todas las ocasiones acepto

La cena transcurrió de los mas divertía, si suena raro viniendo de mi, pero al recordar nuestra infancia y las peleas constantes que teníamos, los entrenamientos bueno uno de ellos fue el que mas recordamos ,fue el primero que hicimos como el equipo siete, nos reímos de la forma en que Naruto se le aventó a Kakashi para quitarle los cascabeles, también en cuando pensamos en que Kakashi iba a usar una técnica fuerte con Naruto, cuando este le dio la espalda, pero fue todo lo contrario tanto Sakura como yo, nos quedamos en blanco ante la imagen que teníamos enfrente.

También no las pasamos contándonos cosas que nos pasaron durante los años, sin vernos , cosa que nunca en nuestras otras salidas aviamos comentado, recuerdo que todos en el restaurantes se me quedaron viendo como bicho raro, después de caerme de la silla ante el brutal ataque de risa que me dio, cuando Sakura me conto como hicieron para quitarles los cascabeles a Kakashi, por dios, nuca pensé que la debilidad de el fuera ese maldito libro pervertido, pero me sorprendió que el tuviera otra debilidad mas fuerte, bueno eso lo dejamos para mas a delante, sigamos donde quede, a si el ataque de risa, bueno después de la grandiosa cena fui a dejar a Sakura en su casa, pero le propuse que antes de ir a dejarla fuéremos a dar un paseo por el parque, lo paseamos todo nunca imagina que fuera tan grande, luego de un rato nos sentamos en una de las bancas que en este habían, y hay fue en que me ármeme de valor, le confesé todo lo que sentía por ella, que por ella fue que regrese, claro también por mis amigos y eso, ella me miraba sorprendida, en un principio pensé que me iba aceptar la proporción que le ice, que fuéramos novios, pero que equivocado estaba, ella simplemente me miro de la manera mas cariñosa que puedo, puso una mano sobre una de mis mejillas y me dijo que no podía aceptar tal cosa, porque en ella ya avía alguien ocupando el puesto que yo una ves tuve, yo simplemente le pregunte el porque, pero ya sabia la respuesta y en si, si tenia razón, en esos 7 años que estuve lejos de konhoa ,encontró una persona ,que la quería, quela amaba, la respetaba, yo le di la rozón a ella, esta simplemente me sonrió cálidamente y deposito un beso en mi mejilla, se paro del banco y me tendió la mano, yo la mire extrañado, fue cuando yo Salí de mi mundo la tome , me di cuenta que estaba esperando a que la dejara en su casa, puesto que ya era muy tarde, en el camino a esta, se sumergió en un inmenso silencio, no en unos de esos incómodos, que los puedes cortar con un cuchillo, no este era relajante, cuando llegamos a la puerta de esta fue que me anime a preguntarle quien era el que se había ganado su corazón, esta simplemente dijo Kakashi

Ya a pasado un año y medio mas desde ese día, y no se imaginan donde me encuentro, y como me encuentro

Estoy hay, parado, mirando la escena que se da ante mi.

Sakura y Kakashi se estaban casando y yo era el padrino junto con gai-sensei, si estarán sorprendidos ante esto. Como es posible que gai fuera el padrino escogido por Kakash,i bueno no me lo pregunten a mi, sino tiene que preguntárselo a el mismo Kakashi

Pero de una cosa si estoy seguro, por mas que la persona que mas amo en este mundo se este cansado con el que una ves fue mi sensei, me hace feliz, al ver que ella es feliz, ahora solo me toca a mi seguir adelante como ella lo hizo.

Bueno amigos me despido y gracias por leer un poco de lo que es mi vida, aa antes de irme se me olvidaba que la otra debilidad de Kakashi es su esposa..

No vemos

**Bueno aquí tienen esto que me salió en un momento**

**No se si esta bueno porque no lo leí, porque si lo hacia iba a borrarlo todo**

**Si les gusto a o les gusto hágamelo saber **

** También si quieren que haga otro capitulo **

**Bueno cuídense **


End file.
